Arlissa Dawson-McTash
Lordaeron |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 14 February,17 L.C. |Row 3 title = profession |Row 3 info = Blacksmith Aspirant former Squire to Kavid McTash |Row 4 title = Affiliations |Row 4 info = Stormwind |Row 5 title = Family |Row 5 info = Julie Dawson (Mother)† Jeffery Marrone (Stepfather) Kavid "Slick" McTash (Father) June McTash(Sister) Susan McTash(Sister) Molly McTash(sister) Luca McTash(Brother) Diane Abrams-McTash(adopted sister) |Row 6 title = Alignment |Row 6 info = Lawful Good |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Alive }} Youth Arlissa Dawson was born to Julie Dawson and unknown Lordaeron Nobleman who left her mother a little before she was born. Julie did her best to raise Arlissa in a loving home by herself for the first 6 years of her life. She would fill the young Arlissa with tales of chivalrous knights and what she knew about the light. When Arlissa wasn't listening or helping her mom out she would go outside playing with other children. One older child stuck out to her, Arthur who always seemed sad to her. So she took it upon herself as a small child to try and cheer him up since she liked him. When she was nearing 7 years old the fall of Lordaeron began which caused her mother and her to barely escape with their lives from Lordaeron with many others escaping. A year later they would find themselves in the lands of Stormwind after the fall. It wasn't long Arlissa and her mother carved themselves a new life within the city. Her mother went to work in the local tavern as Arlissa began to take an interest in blacksmithing as a kid. When she wasn't learning blacksmithing or failing to learning any academics Arlissa enjoyed playing with other children playing pretend knights versus orcs. Though Arlissa didn't read much, her mother would read to her stories about courageous knights or stories of people doing right to others. This filled her head with a goal to become a knight someday to protect the innocent. When her head wasn't being filled with stories, Arlissa would learn apprentice Blacksmithing from her stepfather Jeffery. Since academics was never her thing as it was hard for Arlissa to pick up reading. The only thing that didn't seem hard for Arlissa was randomly using light magic just not knowing how to control it when it happened. Pre-Legion Arlissa grew up to be a blacksmith alongside her stepfather instead of becoming the dazzling knights she always dreamed of. Until a few months before the fight at broken shore she would get her chance to become a Stormwind soldier. Happily she packed up, happy having the chance to fulfill her dreams to protect people. Sadly this would be cut short as she was honorably dismissed from training as she couldn't stop herself from using the light similar to how a paladin would fight. Though given advice to seek out those who could train her as a paladin instead, Arlissa would return back to her home near Dwarven District disappointed and crushed about not being able to fulfill her dream.To top it off when she arrived home she told her mother died from being ill to long. Arlissa trying to do the right thing would abandon her dreams of being a knight and focus on getting her mom's body back up near Hearthglen so she could rest near her family members up there. Respecting her mother's final wishes left to her in an note Arlissa came back to Stormwind working in her stepfather's forge once again as a Blacksmiths. Discovering the Eagles Once in awhile she would fulfill her curiosity and head to the Cathedral in Stormwind listening to sermons or the library there trying to learn more about the light. Her wanting to be a knight, even a paladin was ignited again when she ran into the odd Paladin Kavid McTash.Though she knows reality she should stay as a blacksmith, the small training Slick gave her only left her wanting a taste for more of being a knight under the Silver hand. Her hopes were brought up further when she ran into a man by the name of Shindo Malphur during one of her trips to the Cathedral who would not only talk to her about the light but also brought her into the Citrine Eagle to one day becoming a knight. Discovering her Father and the McTash Family Family During her stay with the Eagles, Arlissa would push herself a lot to show she can pull her weight. During one of her tasks she would push herself to the point were it would land her in the infirmary and being able to see Kavid McTash. A little weary of him finding out what his real name was, the two would talk and discovered the necklace she wore connected them as family. Learning the younger Kavid did in fact use her mother, Arlissa made the choice to forgive him and try to move on. But this has proven to be harder for Arlissa the more she watched her father act around others. For now she continues to put a brave face up as she tries to get to know her father and the little siblings she has on his side of the family. Path to Knighthood Not long joining the Eagles, Arlissa began her path to becoming a Silver Hand knight. Hearing the news placed her on cloud nine, as she always wanted to be a knight and inspire and help the common people she's sees forgotten by even the Cathedral growing up in Stormwind. Quickly she learned it wasn't as easy as she once thought. But Arlissa refused to give up when she struggled a bit with her Aspirancy. Now a squire under her father Kavid, Arlissa continues to prove to herself and everyone around her she can be the knight she wants to be and in hopes to be an inspiration to all. Music Inspiration/Themes *Michael Bolton - Go The Distance *Brave -Josh Groban- Peter Hollens A Cappella Cover *Guild Wars 2 Soundtrack | Fear Not This Night - Asja Kadric Category:Stormwindian Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian